


What happens in the cellar, stays in the cellar (until it doesn't)

by HoodieHeda



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Canon, F/F, First Kiss, I... embellished canon somewhat, canon compliant anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 20:12:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15915435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoodieHeda/pseuds/HoodieHeda
Summary: Charity and Vanessa's story on screen, fleshed out with little ficlets and some additional (fully made up) scenes.





	What happens in the cellar, stays in the cellar (until it doesn't)

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been loving Vanity for a while now (a good few months), but my AO3 account is TRAGICALLY empty of content for them. I've started another story but this was easier to write as an entry to writing for the pair. I've also got another chapter of this in the works, but I just needed reassurance that my writing skills haven't completely abandoned me before I continued this.
> 
> TLDR; I really hope you enjoy it, and please let me know if you did! (Either in the comments or on my Tumblr - wvearp)

“...really,  _ really _ good at being mean!” Charity moved to the arm of the chair, relieving Vanessa of the whiskey before she dropped it or drank more. Vanessa was aware of stammering some half-apology, not all together aware of what she was saying nor Charity’s response, finding herself oddly fixated on the cut of Charity’s suit and the curl of her fingers around the whiskey bottle.

 

She liked that suit a lot, she reflected, noticed every time Charity wore it in fact. Vanessa made a mental note to get one herself, she clearly liked it enough and her wardrobe was admittedly… lacking in places.

 

Charity was placing the bottle back behind her with a resounding  _ thud, _ before turning back to Vanessa, voice low in a way that made her stomach twist with what must have been anxiety. Only, Vanessa thought, it didn’t  _ feel _ like nervousness, or fear, but before she had time to sort it out in her clouded head, Charity was continuing, “Even people I like.”

 

Vanessa frowned, noting the twist of Charity’s lips, “So you can like people, then?” Charity’s lips looked soft, she thought, briefly realising she’d had the thought before and reprimanded herself for being jealous of Charity flippin’ Dingle.

 

“Not many, some. Yeah,” Charity was nodding, smiling but the expression didn’t reach her eyes the way Vanessa had seen on rare occasions, “I especially enjoy toying with those people.”

 

“Like the little boy pulling the little girls pigtails, wantin’ her to notice ‘im?” Vanessa responded, unsure where the burning  _ need _ to antagonise Charity came from but being too far drunk to care or fight it, stomach dipping again as Charity smiled that not-smile again, dropping closer to her.

 

_ Biting her lip, _ Vanessa’s eyes dropped unwittingly to how Charity’s bottom lip disappeared briefly before shooting back up to see Charity much closer now, smirking at her like she knew all of Vanessa’s secrets. She tried to ground herself, fiddling with her cape and suddenly feeling far more sober as Charity’s face came into focus.

 

“...they notice me.” Charity’s voice was a low whisper, and Vanessa wasn’t sure what was happening but she couldn’t tear her gaze away from Charity’s lips. She knew Charity was coming closer, her mask pinged back onto her face and then just like that, they were kissing.

 

They were  _ kissing, _ Vanessa realised abruptly, at approximately the same moment that she realised she was  _ really enjoying it. _

 

She felt a small whimper build in her chest but managed to suppress it, responding to the surprisingly gentle kiss until Charity pulled back slightly.

 

Vanessa released a sharp breath, realising she had been frozen and staring at Charity - and her  _ gorgeous _ green eyes, she noted dazedly - for an embarrassing number of seconds. She licked her lips, tasting whiskey and lipgloss, but not her own lipgloss, and she swallowed nervously as Charity watched the movement intently.

 

“So,” Charity husked, still leaning over her, “what’s the verdict, eh?”

 

“Uh-um,” Vanessa’s eyes lingered on where Charity’s hand was placed firmly on her waist, long fingers stroking the cape subconsciously, “what?”

 

Charity hummed out a laugh, and Vanessa took another shaky breath as the heat of Charity’s hand left tingles even over her dress, “Better pull than Daz, you gotta admit babe.” Vanessa blinked, having forgotten entirely about Daz the second she stopped talking to him in the pub earlier. Charity laughed again as she realised what had happened, “Mind you, probably best to be sure, yeah? Wouldn’t want you walking out of here… unconvinced…”

 

She trailed off, pushing further into Vanessa’s space and but stopping a few inches short. Vanessa frowned a little, confused as to why they weren’t kissing again when it was  _ clearly  _ an excellent use of their time but realised Charity was searching her eyes, waiting for something.

 

_ Waiting for me, _ Vanessa thought, and in her drunken muddle she found that Charity’s unexpected concern for what she wanted was actually very sweet. In fact, it made her want to kiss her again.

 

So she did.

 

She lunged forward, maybe a little ungraceful, but she hit the target anyway. She could feel Charity’s lips curling in a smug smile and  _ honestly,  _ Vanessa would find it annoying if she wasn’t such a great kisser.

 

And if that suit didn’t fit her so well, and if her fingers hadn’t found the nape of Vanessa’s neck where they were stroking gently at the skin and  _ wow _ she had admittedly lost track of how much alcohol she’d drank but she couldn’t remember the last time she’d enjoyed a kiss this much.

 

Charity was pressed fully into her side now and Vanessa shifted to accommodate her. Their kiss never broke as Charity slid further on top of her. She brought her hand up to cup Vanessa’s jaw, guiding her to tilt her head and she parted her lips ever so slightly, and Vanessa sighed as Charity’s tongue traced her bottom lip before her teeth did the same.

 

Vanessa’s hands were planted firmly on Charity’s lower back, and she traced one up to tangle in carefully styled blonde locks. This time, when Charity’s tongue traced her lips, Vanessa met it with her own.

 

Vanessa was surprised to hear a slight groan from Charity in response, but simply deepened the kiss further, tightening the grip she had on Charity’s hair.

 

She was aware that a noticeable heat was building, low in her stomach and it was only getting harder to ignore. Specifically when Charity scraped her teeth ever so softly across her bottom lip before recapturing it and sucking gently. The hand that Charity had free was gripping her hip firmly, thumb rubbing back and forth near her hip-bone and Vanessa abruptly realised she was seconds away from moaning out loud at the sensation.

 

Not fully aware of what she was doing, her hand travelled down slowly from Charity’s face to the hand at her hip, gripping it and pulling it up towards her chest. She pressed it against her ribs just below the swell of her breasts and Charity flexed her fingers in response.. She arched into the touch, a slight moan audible this time as her hips left the chair, but Charity inhaled sharply and pulled back.

 

Vanessa blinked rapidly, the sudden loss of a body against hers pulling her out of the fog of arousal she’d descended into. She looked up at Charity, frowning but still too drunk to make sense of it all.

 

Charity was breathing heavily, green eyes dilated and boring into her own. She ran a hand through her hair and laughed lowly, seemingly collecting herself before speaking, “Best not, eh? We’re both sloshed and while this was... _ unexpectedly  _ hot I’m not in the business of sleeping with people too drunk to spread tales of my prowess afterwards.”

 

Vanessa frowned, “Er, unexpectedly hot? Is that supposed to be a compliment?”

 

Charity winked, “Well, my only other experience with your side of the village is  _ Frank _ and to be honest-”

 

“-Ew, don’t.” Vanessa had a hand up in the air and her face scrunched up, and if she’d had her eyes open she’d have noticed Charity watching the slight twitch of her nose with amusement. “Besides, I’m not- I’m not even  _ that _ drunk.”

 

“Uh huh,” Charity started, “And I’d believe you babe, really, but you haven’t even opened your eyes in the past minute and you look seconds away from drooling on the arm of the chair.”

 

Vanessa wanted to protest, but her head  _ was _ becoming heavier, and the chair was far comfier than it first seemed.

 

Charity snorted, “Yep, thought so.” Vanessa felt her settle on the opposite side of the chair but she didn’t say anything else. 

 

This chair really was comfy, Vanessa reflected, and after that, black as she drifted into unconsciousness.

 

If she woke up later in the night to find Charity curled up on the opposite end of the chair, and herself covered in a blanket she certainly didn’t put there herself, then it was of little importance. As was the decision she made to just shuffle closer and toss the blanket over both of them - the cellar was cold after all.

* * *

 

Charity woke up the moment Vanessa started staggering up the steps, but she’s never been one to turn down the free entertainment of someone desperately trying to pretend they didn’t spend the night with her. And Vanessa looked so frantic, so completely frazzled by the whole situation, hair mussed and makeup smudged, that Charity couldn’t find it in herself to “wake up” just yet.

 

Granted, she  _ did _ have a hangover and so when Vanessa found her way out of the cellar, she decided that freshening up didn’t sound like such a bad idea. Smacking her lips and grimacing, she sat up and winced at the pain in her head. She eyed the empty whiskey bottle as she moved past the chair and ultimately decided somebody else could move it later (see: Chas.)

 

She rounded the top of the stairs just as Vanessa bumped into Paddy and pressed herself against Vanessa’s side. She greeted Paddy, overly cheerful in a way she knew unnerved most people in the village. Paddy was no exception, rambling about a door key or something of the fashion and Charity decided a better use of her time was to bore holes into the side of Vanessa’s head.

 

Vanessa, who was resolutely  _ not _ looking her way.

 

The fit of her dress was.... Something. Charity had never really thought about Vanessa much at all in the past. She probably had opinions on how Charity had treated her father, but surprisingly they had never really come to blows - something that made her stand out from most of the people in Emmerdale.

 

Still, she couldn’t say she hadn’t noticed Vanessa was gorgeous, because Charity had eyes and they wandered where they pleased. It’s just she’d never considered  _ having _ Vanessa before then.

 

But she was considering it now. She knew her smile had become more of a smirk as she stared at Vanessa, at the cut of the dress around her chest and waist. She knew how soft the fabric of the dress was, how thin it had felt over her ribs as she ran her fingers across them and she would have known more had Vanessa had her drunken way.

 

Charity had been surprised the night before at how hard it had been to tear herself away from the kiss. How hard it was to push back from the sensations when Vanessa had thrust her tongue into her mouth and eagerly pulled her hands up towards her chest. Charity was used to being fully in control of her desires these days, but Vanessa was a  _ really _ good kisser.

 

Charity blinked, realising Paddy had asked about the cape and in response Vanessa was staring back at him silently, blind panic across her face.

 

“It’s her… worming cape” Charity said, smiling that smile again, overly cheerful, and not sure why she was bothering covering for Vanessa but playing along regardless.

 

Vanessa laughed far too loudly in response, stammering out a line about Finn and though Paddy quite clearly didn’t believe a word of it, he took mercy on her and let her off the hook.

 

Vanessa was rocking on her heels by this point, so eager to escape the situation, and within seconds of Paddy’s response she saw her opportunity to exit, “Good- Okay. Right, well I’ll uh- I’ll see you at work then. Bye.”

 

Charity couldn’t help herself, “Bye.” She kept her voice low, knowing the effect it had on people, and was gratified when Vanessa shivered slightly before turning briefly to respond.

 

She knew Paddy was watching her, could see the heated gaze she had on Vanessa’s retreating form but she didn’t care.

 

She pulled a face at Paddy and retreated into the living room.

 

Vanessa was going to be fun to play with, after all, she hadn’t been lying when she said she was a far better snog than her dad.


End file.
